It's You
by LuxuriaVanitas
Summary: They're friends right? Seth Rollins is her friend and that's why Naomi has to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I wrote this little story because it popped up in my mind one day and I wanted to try and write a one-shot. This will most likely be a two-shot (or a three-shot, ya never know) but I have most of it written down at this point and I quite like what I've written. If you're currently reading my other story "It wasn't supposed to be like this" you'll know I'm a huge Naomi fan and hopefully she'll be getting even more screen time/storylines and more matches with The Usos. Seeing them in the ring together last week was so important to me! I'm so here for a Naomi/Alicia feud but the title should be in the picture.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I would really, really appreciate some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I own not these characters.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm probably making a big deal about nothing,'<em> she thought to herself. Maybe he was going through something personal that had nothing to do with her and he was just trying to deal with it. Alone. Well she couldn't have that. He was her friend after all and she had to find out what was going on. Maybe she could be of help or simply be a shoulder to lean on. Naomi prided herself on her ability to help her friends in their time of need and there was no way she was going to let him go through whatever was upsetting him, alone.

She had tried to give him his space. She really had, but even the guys had noticed his demeanour had changed. They were no more clued in to what was going on with him, so here she was trawling the corridors of the arena looking for him. It was her duty as a friend, she kept telling herself, no more no less; the feeling of anxiety in her stomach fuelling her further.

"Hey Naomi!"

Naomi turned suddenly, at the sound of the deep voice calling her name. Glancing around, all she could see were some backstage workers and a couple of her fellow Divas but no one looking in her direction.

"In here."

"Randall…is that you?" Naomi responded quizzically, following the direction in which she had heard the voice.

"I told you to stop calling me that," the voice grumbled back in annoyance.

"Randall it is you!" Naomi said excitedly upon spotting the wrestler, completely ignoring his last statement. Stepping into his private dressing room she noticed that there wasn't much to it but it was pretty spacious with a nice looking leather couch, a TV, coffee machine and an assortment of refreshments situated on a table that Randy was currently sitting next to. It was only a tiny bit smaller than the Diva's locker room. I guess that's what you get for being the "_face of the company_" she mused to herself.

"How you been sweetie?"

"I'm ok. How about you? Heard you had to go get surgery for your eye."

Naomi bounced over the couch and sat down cross-legged.

"Oh yeah, nothing major. Just had to relieve a little pressure and prevent it from causing any damage in the future. Everything is sorted now." She ended, smiling brightly.

Truthfully, Naomi didn't really want to think about what could have happened with her eye. She was just glad it wasn't worse and the operation went perfectly so there wouldn't be any future problems. But that had obviously meant she had had to take a few weeks out and everyone knows in the fickle world of the WWE, it was enough time to kill momentum. Enough time for the WWE Universe to forget about you. Deep down inside she was pissed as hell and cursed Aksana for her careless action. An action that could have not only cost Naomi her career, but her sight. However there was no point on dwelling what happened all those months ago. She was still here and Aksana wasn't. She was getting better in the ring every day and she was proud of herself for that, plus she was still getting a chance to go out and perform.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Lord knows there's only so many times the world can watch Rosa attempt to…um '_wrestle'_." Randy said, using air quotes, grimacing at the memory of the last Diva's match.

"Come on, don't be a meanie. She's not that bad. Her and I had a pretty good match that one time on Superstars."

"Yeah that's because _you_ were in the match." Randy pointed out, smirking as Naomi tried to hide her smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. She's managed to get through some tough times and sort herself out. I'm sure she just needs time to settle in."

"Uh huh, yeah because she was such a fantastic wrestler before that!"

Naomi squinted her eyes at him, "Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there?"

"No no no," Randy replied hastily, holding his hands up; "That was a whole stinking pile of sarcasm right there!"

"Ugh you suck Randall!" Naomi exclaimed, throwing a cushion at his head, which he caught neatly and placed on his lap looking at her seriously.

"Trin, you and I both know you should be Diva's champ by now."

Naomi looked down at her brightly coloured nails in her lap. She knew, she fucking knew but thinking about the fact that her chance to capture the only title in the Diva's division at this year's Elimination Chamber had been taken away from her killed her on the inside a little. Okay, a lot!

Randy stared at the top of her head as she fidgeted with her hands. Realising that she wasn't going to say anything he went on.

"Look I've always said it, you are one of the best workers out of all the Divas. I still stand by that you know? If anything you've surpassed everyone else lately. Those two matches you had against Paige were excellent, but for some reason it doesn't matter how good a wrestler you are when you're a Diva. It sucks I know, I mean look at Nat…"

"I know alright! What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Naomi cried indignantly.

"I work hard every damn day to get my spot back but clearly the higher ups don't give a shit. So what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Naomi screamed out in frustration.

Without her knowing it she was standing up, her hands clenched at her side, her body shaking. She had taken a few steps towards Randy and now he was looking at her in slight surprise.

"That."

"What?!" Naomi looked at him funny as she threw herself back on the couch, once she had gained her bearings.

"What you just said. Show the higher ups that you want it more than anyone else. That you deserve it more than anyone else."

Naomi sighed, "I'm not a Bella you know."

"Thank God!"

Naomi laughed loudly at Randy's exclamation. "I wonder if the world knows that you're bitchier than all of the Divas combined."

Randy shrugged.

The two friends carried on chatting good-naturedly, putting Naomi's outburst behind them.

"Hey man, you need to turn on your damn phone I've been calling you for the past ten…minutes." Seth trailed off quietly at the sight of Randy Orton and Naomi laughing in his private dressing room.

"Oh shit, my battery died earlier. Must have forgotten to charge it. What's up man?"

But Seth wasn't listening, he was staring strangely at Naomi. As if he was seeing her for the first time. Well that wasn't too far from the truth. Ever since he had turned, he hadn't been travelling with his boys anymore, Roman especially, which meant he hadn't been around the Usos, as of late, which in turn meant he barely ever saw…Naomi.

"Uhh…Rollins, you hear me?"

"Huh what?!" Seth replied shaking himself out of his trance, turning towards Randy.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh right, Hunter wants to speak to you. He's in his office." Seth walked into the room towards his suitcase sitting in the corner.

"Cool. Thanks man. I better hop to it before Hunter throws a hissy fit."

"Isn't that what you do?" Naomi grinned cheekily up at the 6'5" wrestler as he stood up.

"Since we're friends I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Later squirt!" Randy gave her a little salute as he walked out of the room.

"Byeee…RANDALL!"

"Thin ice McCray, thin ice!" That only served to pitch her into a fit of giggles.

Wiping at the imaginary tears that had fallen down her face. She turned towards Seth Rollins, who had his back facing her, quietly rummaging through his luggage…ignoring her.

"Uh hello?"

"Hey." Seth replied emotionlessly still not bothering to turn and look at her. Naomi swallowed hard, trying to push down the hurt she felt, at his unenthusiastic response.

_Maybe he's just tired._

"I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

"Fine."

_Well that was enlightening._

Not one to be deterred, Naomi pushed on.

"Well I'm fine too. Thanks for asking. My operation went well too in case you were wondering. Oh and I learnt this new move, which I think you'll be imp…"

"What are you doing in here?"

Naomi frowned at his _(broad, muscular)_ back at the rude interruption.

"I came look-"

"Does your husband know you were in here with another man?"

"Huh?" Naomi was caught off guard. He had been calmly ignoring her and she fully expected him to continue to do so. Also to come out with _that…_like…what the fuck? Finally turning to face her, he saw her smile drop into a cute little frown but Seth wasn't thinking about that now.

"Hanging around in another dude's locker room…alone. Pretty sure Jimmy wouldn't be too happy about that."

"What is your problem?"

Turning back towards his luggage he responded with fake air of levity.

"Me? No problem here. I'm just saying, I know how stupidly crazy Jimmy is about you and I'm pretty sure if he saw you in here with Randy Orton of all people, who I'm pretty sure wants to bang your tight little ass, he'd pitch one hell of a..."

_SMACK!_

Seth had turned around to sneer at her, a look that was quickly wiped off his face at the resounding slap Naomi delivered to his face. His head had been forced to the side at the impact of her slap and he stared blinkingly at the floor in shock.

"First of all, my relationship with _my _husband is none of your damn business. Second, Randy and I are friends, end of. Lastly, there ain't nothing little about my ass you _jerk_." She was looking at him with a fury in her eyes like he had never seen before, her breathing coming out in short pants. He should have backed down at that, he really should have. After all that slap hurt like hell but it only served to spur him on.

Refusing to let her see how much it had hurt, although he was pretty sure that side of his face was turning red. He scoffed, "Uh huh. Alright, sweetheart, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I was just trying to help."

"I don't know what the hell has happened to you." Naomi gritted out, trying to regain some self-control. "Maybe this whole, _'Mr. Money in the Bank'_ thing has gone straight to your big ass head, but you do _not _get to speak to me that way. You may be a part of The Authority now but to me you're still _just _Colby Lopez, you understand?"

With that she turned on her heel, not before giving him a dirty look, and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Seth jumped slightly at the noise it made. For someone who had a penchant for extremely loud music, he could be really jumpy at times.

Sighing he sat down on the couch, touching his face. That shit really had hurt and he didn't need a mirror to tell him there would be a mark on his face for some time. Rubbing his face gingerly, he let out an irritated breath, picking up a cushion and throwing it at the wall!

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Still replaying the earlier confrontation with Seth Rollins in her head, Naomi found herself at a local bar sipping on a cocktail. This wasn't like him at all. In all the years they had known each other, not once had Seth given her the cold shoulder. Yeah sure he could be pretty blunt sometimes but it was never out of malice and simply out of being honest, he had never tried to make her feel like...this. Naomi sighed looking into the brightly coloured concoction in front of her. As much as she was hurt, she was just as confused by his actions. What had she done for him to suddenly act like that? And why did he even bring up Jimmy like that? Most importantly, why did it make her stomach churn like that? She shifted about in her seat, her thoughts making her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey babe you ok?" Jimmy whispered into her ear leaning into her.

Looking back at him slightly startled, giving him a small smile, she replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jimmy didn't buy it; she had been sitting there for a while now looking miserably into her glass. In fact she had been acting very subdued for most of the day but she wouldn't open up and tell him.

"Yeah I am," she smiled weakly at her husband, noting the concern shining in his eyes, "Don't worry babe, everything is ok. I think I'm going to go back to the hotel though; feeling kind of tired."

"Aww babe come on, stay a bit longer."

"No I'm tired, I'd rather just go back to our room."

"Okay okay let's go." Jimmy sighed moving to get up but Naomi stopped him.

"No you stay, have fun."

"You sure babe?" Jimmy looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes!" Naomi laughed, turning towards Roman she said "Make sure you keep him out of trouble."

Roman scoffed, "If Dumbass Number One wants to get himself in trouble, ain't nothing I can do to stop him."

"Joseph." Naomi crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot, staring down menacingly at her cousin-in-law.

Roman swallowed in slight fear. "Yes m'am, no trouble here tonight. No way."

"Good boy." She patted him lightly on the cheek and he scowled up at her churlishly.

Jimmy snickered at his cousin, he managed to cough at a '_wimp' _at him, which Roman heard causing him to scowl and thinking of all the ways he would get back at Jimmy. Naomi mentally sighed, now she was going to have to stop Roman from trying to poison her husband or something less dramatic but equally as annoying, those two could never play nice for more than five minutes. _Silly boys. _

"I'll see you later babe. Make sure you don't wake me up when you get back in." She bent down and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah, I'll try."

"Make sure you do or your ass sleeps on the floor." She smiled evilly and waved goodbye to the rest of their group.

"You know for such a petite woman, she can be scary as fuck."

"She's not scary."

"Dude I'm pretty sure she'd kick your ass if you ever fucked up and ain't no way none of us is going to try and stop her. You see what she did to Cameron that time on RAW? Straight whooped her ass."

Naomi smiled proudly at Roman's last statement as she was walking out of the bar. Good, the boys knew their place.

Yawning daintily, Naomi slowly walked into the lobby of her hotel. Despite her actions, she wasn't as tired as she had felt in the bar. Her fight with Seth Rollins was weighing on her heavily. No doubt she was pissed at what he said, but clearly there was something going on with him and her caring side was worried about him.

Even though their friendship had begun out of association, Naomi genuinely considered Seth as one of her friends. They both shared a similar sense of humour and style in the ring, plus she was the only person who appreciated his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles obsession. Seth could be high maintenance sometimes but to her it never seemed a problem, even though the guys would constantly grumble about it. They were _friends_. So for him to turn on her out of the blue, to be so spiteful towards her as if he hated her was too much for her to deal with.

Walking past the entrance to the hotel bar Naomi spotted the infamous brown and blonde of the man that was occupying her thoughts who, if she wasn't mistaken, was being drooled all over by some woman. _Idiot._

Forgetting all about her earlier worries, Naomi stormed over to the pair.

"He has a fiancée you know."

Seth looked up at the Diva, frowning at her interruption. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the fuck your problem is! And girl why are you still here?" Naomi turned towards the slim brunette, she was cute, if not a little ruddy in the face. "Did you not hear what I said?"

The girl looked towards Seth, hoping he would tell her what to do but he seemed more interested in the amber liquid in his glass than her. Huffing in annoyance she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the bar.

"Why are _you _still here?" Naomi whipped her head around.

"Excuse me?!"

Sighing in irritation, Seth glanced at the petite woman. She looked hot. There was no two ways about it. She was wearing a long-sleeved across the shoulder burgundy crop top that accentuated her large breasts and showed her toned muscular stomach, covered by warm mahogany skin. His eyes trailed down to the matching figure-hugging pencil skirt she wore that stopped a couple of inches above her knees, then all the way down to the black heels she wore that helped curve her back that much more, pushing her ass out even further. It was too much.

Naomi felt slightly uncomfortable at his heated gaze, she shifted slightly which seemed to break his concentration. He scoffed and refocused his attention on the glass in his hand.

"You've ruined my night now so you can go run along to your husband now."

"I don't know what the fuck I've done to you which can't be anything because I've barely seen you the past few months, but whatever it is just fucking tell me so we can move past it."

Seth sneered bitterly into his glass, but didn't respond.

"I should be mad at you right now, what you said to me today was way out of line."

"So I ask once again, why are you here? If you're so hurt by what I said I mean." He said patronisingly.

Naomi breathed in slowly, counting to five before responding. This man was really starting to test her patience.

"Because I'm your friend and this isn't like you at all. Something is wrong and I want to help."

"We can't be friends." Seth responded bitterly.

Naomi felt a weight drop in the pit of her stomach. That was…unexpected. She felt ill; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That feeling inside her from earlier just worsened inextricably.

"What did you just say?" She whispered painfully. She stared at his hunched profile, her eyes starting to water. How could he so calmly say that? How could he just sit there and not even look her in the eye?

Throwing a couple of bills on the bar he stood up and turned to her, his tall muscular frame towering over her even with her heels.

"_We_ can't be friends. _We _can't move past anything, because _you're_ the problem."

Seth stepped around her and exited the bar, leaving Naomi rooted to the spot; stunned at his callous words.

* * *

><p>Throwing his grey suit jacket on the chair by the window, he flopped down onto his king size bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dim light of his hotel room. He hadn't meant to say all that. It was just that when he saw her like that, everything just came spilling out. Well…not <em>everything<em>. He was being a jerk and he could see it but right now he'd rather let her see him as a jerk than know what was really going on. He needed her away from him before he said or did something stupid. There was only so much he could take and he was reaching the end of his tether. Even if it meant permanently damaging whatever sense of a friendship they had, he'd do it. Even if Jimmy beat the crap out of him for upsetting his wife, he'd deal with it. Even if she looked at him like that again. With those big brown doe eyes, swimming with unshed tears. Like her heart was fucking breaking in that moment. He still had to push her away; it was for her own good.

So why did he feel like absolute shit?

Seth scrubbed his hand through his beard irritably. This was fucking harder than he thought, but it had to be like this. He had to definitively cut all ties with her so that he could move on and concentrate on his future.

"I'm doing the right thing." He said out loud to no one in particular.

Closing his eyes, Seth began to drift into unconsciousness; until he was woken up by a rather sharp knock on the door. Jolting awake, he picked up his phone on the bedside table reading that it was 1 in the morning. He got up, slowly trudging towards the door.

_*knock knock knock__*_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yanking open the door in irritation he was surprised to see Naomi standing on the other side.

"I'm the problem? I'm the _fucking_ problem?!"

Seth didn't remain stunned for too long, not wanting to wake up any of the other guests, he grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind him. She yanked her hand out of his grip as if his touch disgusted her and turned towards him. Her whole body was stiff. She was pissed.

"How dare you say that to me and walk off without an explanation? Have you turned into that much of an asshole that you suddenly think that that is an okay thing to do? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seth just stared down at her silently, even as she had stepped up into his face to blow up at him.

Naomi growled out in irritation. "Say something your prick! Tell me what I did. Tell me why the hell, all of a sudden you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Seth replied evenly.

"So fucking tell me what I did then! Tell me why we can't be friends." Naomi shouted back, wide eyed and flustered, her voice breaking slightly.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Fine!"

Seth bent down quickly and placed a hot kiss on Naomi's full supple lips. Naomi stumbled backwards but he steadied her by wrapping a strong arm around her small waist and held her up against his body so that she could feel all of his muscles through his tight black shirt. Naomi tried to open her mouth to protest but he just took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in and join it with hers. In shock, Naomi let him until the taste of whiskey on his tongue forced her to regain her senses. Naomi placed both her hands on his chest and with as much strength as possible pushed him off of her. He stumbled back slightly and stared at her. Both of their chests heaving up and down as if they had just run the 100 metre sprint.

Naomi placed her fingers to her lips. She could feel a tingling on her lips from the pressure he had exerted, a reminder that no she wasn't dreaming and yes Seth Rollins had just kissed her.

"Now you know why." Seth gently brushed past her but she placed her hand on his elbow to stop him.

"Colby…" she trailed off, unsure of what she really wanted to say to him but she had to say something. He had just kissed her for goodness sake!

"Colby."

"I want you Trin, I want you so bad but I can't have you, so no…we can't be friends. Not when all I want to do is throw you down on that bed and make you scream my name." Seth responded quietly, controlled and yet, the pain was so starkly evident in his voice.

Well how was that for honesty?

"Col, you don't…it's just I…"

"No." Shaking his head whilst laughing darkly, he turned to look at her, her hand falling limply by her side. "Don't say its just a silly crush or tell me that you're married because I know, I fucking know and its definitely not just a crush even if I wish it was that simple."

"What are you saying?" Naomi was confused, if it wasn't just a crush then…

"Are you…?"

"In love with you?" he laughed bitterly, "I don't know, I've fought tooth and nail to stay the hell away from that thought."

"How can you not know?!" Naomi bristled at him.

"Because you're married and I'm engaged to someone else! I can't let myself think about that because if I do it just makes everything that much harder!"

Seth took a deep breath to calm himself down. All of his pent up emotions were finally spilling out, his words tumbling over each other in a desperate attempt to let the object of his affection know the truth.

In an oddly calm voice he spoke.

"I can't let myself love you when I know I can never have you. That's why I need you out of my life."

Naomi for her part simply stared at him in shock. When she had decided to confront the man she never in a million years would have expected him to confess his feelings for her. She didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations but then who did? It wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence was it?

What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? How long had he been feeling like this?

"Just forget about it."

Snapping out of her internal questioning, Naomi watched Seth move towards the door of his room and open it.

"You should get back to your husband." He said quietly, the bitterness evident in his voice, as he held the door open. He really wished he had just kept his fucking mouth shut, now he felt like an absolute mug so the quicker she got out, the quicker he could wallow in self pity.

Naomi walked silently to door, stopping to look at Seth one more time.

"Colby, look at me." Naomi demanded in an authoritative tone that belied the inner turmoil raging inside her heart.

Despite his mind telling him not to listen to her command. Despite his mind telling him to just ignore her, Seth found himself raising his eyes to look square in her eyes.

When their eyes connected, Naomi knew in that moment that there was no way she could turn her back on him. Regardless of his defiant demeanour, _his eyes_…his eyes said all she needed to know.

Naomi grabbed a hold of the door and wrenched it from his hand, shutting it gently. Turning around she looked back at Seth who wore a look of utter confusion but he hadn't moved one bit even though she was way too close for comfort. Even in the dim lighting he could see her large eyes had darkened with an unnamed emotion or at least one he was refusing to admit to himself.

"Do you think you're the only one?" she whispered in a strained voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, thoughts? What do you think is going to happen between these two? Are you shocked, outraged, loving it? How do you feel about Señor Rollins' confession?<strong>

**Let one know in ze comments!**

**ps. If you're reading my other story, know that I just added chapter 7 so head on over. I had to take it down then put it back up so some of you might looked at it expecting an update but nothing was there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Just want to say a big big _merci beaucoup_ for the reviews, follows and favourites. It's so encouraging to see people are supporting my writing.**

**I present to you _part deux. _Inspired by all the cheesy romance novels I've read over the years and Shakespeare probably...yeah *shrugs* Warning: the smut is rife in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you-"<p>

Before he could finish his sentence Naomi pounced on him and pressed her soft, full lips on Seth's smaller ones. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer towards her, whilst slipping a hand into his hair. Seth, as if on autopilot, as if this was the most natural thing in the world, wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed her body against his, returning the kiss feverishly. Taking control of the kiss, he tilted his head to side and licked at the seam of her lips hungrily begging for entrance. Naomi parted her lips and Seth immediately slipped his tongue in, flicking it teasingly before sucking on it. His right hand slipped down to her butt and squeezed the fleshy globe, causing her to emit the most erotic sound he'd ever heard.

The need to breathe suddenly became overwhelming and the pair pulled apart abruptly. Naomi stepped out of Seth's embrace; her hand on her chest, breath coming out in short pants, once again fingers touching her lips. Seth, for his part, looked no more composed. His loose hair had been ruffled during their make out session, his shirt crinkled, also trying to regain his breath.

She had kissed him. She had straight up pounced on him and he had never felt more alive, not even in the ring. Seth's eyes darkened with desire. Naomi's eyes widened suddenly at the shift in his demeanour as Seth stalked towards her. He grabbed her by the waist again, pulling her body right against his own so that she could feel _all _of him. Her breath hitched as she felt his bulge press into her, placing her hands on his pectorals slowly stroking the firm muscles underneath his shirt.

His eyes shifted to her lips and back up to her eyes.

"Don't run away from me." He whispered, in a broken voice that belied his outward demeanour.

He swooped down and claimed her lips in a long deep passionate kiss that left her head spinning. He slowly walked her backwards into the door and quickly shifted his attention to her neck, placing kisses down to the collar bone, biting into the smooth ebony skin hearing her moan he smiled against it, licking at it to soothe the mark.

Kissing back up to her lips, Seth pulled away and looked down into her eyes, smirking at Naomi with lust swimming in his eyes.

"Can I taste you?"

Naomi felt a spark shoot straight down her spine to her core at his words, her body shuddering. Biting her lip she nodded her consent.

Seth quickly got down to his knees, acting like the cat that got the cream and started to plant kisses on her exposed stomach, whilst his hands slowly began their ascent up her smooth firm legs, gently pushing her skirt up as he did so. He felt her abs draw tight, as his mouth and hands drew closer to their destination. Hitching up her skirt to rest on her hips, he looked up at Naomi, looking for silent confirmation.

She slid her hand into his hair, gently guiding his head towards her centre. Glancing back at the object of his attention he groaned in appreciation. No underwear. Leaning in, he inhaled the scent of her arousal.

"Fuck you smell so good. Bet you taste even better." Naomi felt her stomach clench again as she felt his warm breath on her pussy.

Taking an experimental lick Seth moaned in satisfaction; she tasted sweet but most importantly she was already so wet…for him. As soon as his tongue came into contact with her, Naomi automatically gripped his shoulder with her left hand, as he grabbed her right leg, placing it over his shoulder. The action giving him better access to her dripping sex. Diving back in, he sucked on her folds, enjoying the little moans coming from above. Parting her folds with his tongue, he grazed her clit, smirking as he felt her grip tighten on him. Wanting more from her, he pushed his tongue harder on it and sucked as her breathing quickened and he heard her whimpering.

Naomi was in heaven. Seth Rollins was apparently a man of many talents as she felt his thumb slide through her slick folds, continuing his ministrations on her pussy. She felt her body shaking, her head leaning against the door thrashing from side to side, gripping onto Seth as if her life depended on it. The way she was clawing at his shoulder and tugging on his hair, told Seth he was doing something right, he was getting off on the sounds coming from her mouth, at the way her hand pushed his face in closer. Feeling daring, Seth eased a finger into her tight channel, gently gliding it in and out, quickly adding in another as her moans grew in volume. He marvelled at the way she clenched onto his fingers. He imagined that kind pressure on his cock and groaned at the thought, as he felt his suit pants grow increasingly uncomfortable. Speeding up his action, Seth pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly and sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh…god…Seth!" Naomi screamed his name as she barely had time to register the familiar tension before it snapped and the ultimate wave of passion came crashing down on her. She smacked her head hard on the door but it didn't even register in her mind as she could think of nothing else but the intense pleasure engulfing her senses.

Seth gently placed her leg back on the floor, hands resting on her hips as he stood back up to his full height to stare at her. Her eyes followed the movement of his tongue as it brushed over his lips, tasting her juices that remained, his beard glistening slightly. She bit her lip once again before taking the hand that had been inside of her and brought it to her mouth. Looking into his eyes the whole time, Naomi slipped his two fingers in her mouth, sucking off her juices and moaning.

"Fuck!" Seth breathed, feeling his cock stir at the action. He watched intently as she slid his fingers further in her mouth then slowly pulled them out, smirking up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. Growling Seth smashed their lips together, both of them groaning as he allowed her to taste herself properly. Seth pushed himself against her bare pussy, slowly rubbing his clothed crotch against hers. Naomi moaned, sliding her hand down his back to this toned muscular ass, pressing him into her further as she began to move with him.

Breaking the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes, both of them panting for breath, still rocking against each other. He couldn't believe it, here she was standing right in front of him, the woman he had desired for so long and right now she was looking him up and down with a lust burning in her eyes and he prayed that the night would never end.

"You like what you see?" he said cockily.

Playing along with him she replied, "Hmm I don't know. Maybe I could give you a better answer if you took your shirt off."

Smiling down at her, Seth hastily unbuttoned his shirt and flung it to the side. She stepped in and ran both of her hands up his body, admiring the smattering of hair on his muscular chest; brushing over his nipples causing Seth to inhale sharply. Her hands slid up his neck to place both hands on either side of his face.

"Much better."

Grinning down at her, he leaned in to kiss her once again; a kiss much slower and gentle compared to the last. He lifted her up easily as she wrapped her legs around his waist; her skirt still rolled up her hips, and slowly walked her to the massive bed before laying her near the end of the bed. Seth leaned over Naomi's petite frame, straddling her and looked into her eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered in awe.

She was stunning.

Lying underneath him, her bosom heaving slightly as she stared back up at him, her fingers trailing gently up his arms. He had pictured this moment for far too long and to think it was exactly how he had imagined it to be except this time, it was all too real. He felt his heart start to beat faster as she bit her lip, patiently staring back up at him. He gently brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face, looking into her large brown eyes that had a tinge of copper in them that seemed to light up with lust.

"Trin. I've wanted this for such a long time. To have you here, I want you so bad." He looked into her eyes almost desperately, hoping…praying that she wanted this as much as he did, that she hadn't changed her mind and realised this was all a huge mistake. One taste wasn't enough for him; he needed all of her.

Leaning up she placed her hand on his cheek and gazed at him softly, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Didn't I ask you earlier?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Do you really think you're the only one?" She smiled then as she saw the light bulb go off in his head.

"I care about you a lot and my feelings for you run way deeper than just friends. I- I don't know what this is between us but I've always felt a strong attraction to you that I don't think will go away any time soon unless we go all the way. At least for tonight." Her voice tapered into a whisper as she smiled hesitantly at him. She was juts as nervous as him.

Kissing her palm, he pulled her in for another kiss to seal the deal. She moaned sweetly in his mouth and he sucked on her bottom lip whilst he pushed her top up. Pausing to remove the garment, flinging it behind him, Seth reached around the back of her strapless bra and unhooked it, watching in awe as her breasts jiggled upon release. Licking his lips, he dove in to suck on her bistre coloured nipples, suckling on each one until they were erect. He continued back and forth, kneading whatever breast his mouth wasn't on, he only stopped when he was roughly pushed back forcing him to stand up.

"Wh-?" he said baffled, scared that he had gone too far and she had changed her mind.

"I can't let you have all the fun now." She said smirking seductively at him, rubbing at his crotch lasciviously before she unbuttoned it, slowly pulling down the zip, watching Seth the whole time. Looking back at her task, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss above his black boxer briefs, licking up his V-line. Then up his abs, pressing hot kisses, her touch leaving a burning trail on his skin, to the well-defined muscles. Seth Rollins was built. He had a good physique back in developmental, great even, but now…he had the ultimate athlete's body.

Glancing back up at him, she licked her lips before slowly pulling down his black boxers, watching as his cock sprung out, pointing upwards close to his body. Pressing her hands on his hips, she licked a long flat stripe up his penis towards the glistening red head, sucking on the tip revelling in his taste. She used her right hand to hold the base of his cock still and looked back up at him, as she stuck her tongue and tapped his cock against it.

"Fuck!" He groaned and reached into her hair, making sure to keep his grip gentle remembering how she hated anyone touching or messing up her hair in any way. She had damn near bitch slapped Ambrose to Timbuktu that one time. She licked the head and suckled on it, teasing the wrestler until he was damn near begging.

"_Un_, Trin…please." He grunted.

Feeling pity, she started to feed his cock into her willing mouth, sucking on it enthusiastically whilst fisting the base.

"Ahh yeah, suck my dick baby!" Seth started to slowly push in and out as she started to bob her head in time with his thrusts, going down further and further. Turns out Seth was a lot bigger than she first thought, not too thick and not too thin; not too long and not too short…he was the perfect size but she still had a bit of trouble fitting him in. Pulling back she licked her lips, staring up at him.

"You like that baby?"

"Fuck yeah, but I'd appreciate it if you put that sexy mouth back on my dick." He said breathlessly.

She let out a small laugh, "Patience is a virtue Lopez."

Throwing his head back in frustration, Seth spoke towards the ceiling, "Are you trying to kill me, this is not the time for – _OH SHIT_!"

Naomi just hummed wickedly as she swallowed all of him. She bobbed her head up and down his length, making sure to give him the right amount of suction, whilst cupping his balls. Seth for his part was trying as hard as he might to keep himself upright, but damn she was good. Looking down he caught her eye and damn near came at the vision before him. Her large eyes were smouldering up at him, as his dick stretched her mouth wide.

"Okay…Trin?"

"Trin…fuck…damn it, soooo good," he almost wept, "…okay we need to mmm yeah…we need to stop!"

Damn that was a lot harder to do. Seth had to stop himself from moaning at the loss of her talented mouth on his cock but there was no way he was going to end their time like that, not when he'd been pining after this woman for years. He pulled down his trousers and boxers, stepping out of them watching Naomi as she slowly looked up his muscular thighs all the way up to his face. Seth held out his hand for Naomi to take and stood her up, silently gazing upon her body before he pulled her in to him.

Naomi gasped in slight shock at the sudden contact of their naked flesh, she gripped onto his biceps as she felt his hand slowly slide down her back to her perfectly round ass, gasping quietly as he smacked and gripped on to it firmly in both hands, all whilst they stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Feeling their centres rubbing against each other, they both knew that there was no turning back from this moment.

Naomi still in her heels, wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, turning her head to the side to engage him in a slow sweet kiss, their tongues slowly swiping against each other like old lovers reunited. She felt herself being walked back to the bed, Seth gently guiding her onto it so that her head rested comfortably on the plush pillows. He straddled her body; fingers coming up to gently swipe her hair from her face and gave her a short kiss that caused her to whine in indignation.

He chuckled lightly, "Patience baby."

"Hypocrite."

Chuckling, Seth reached over on the bedside table where he had left his wallet, opening it up to take out the condom he kept in there. He leant down to kiss Naomi again but stopped when she slipped the condom out of his grasp.

"Allow me." She said seductively.

Seth watched as she turned them both over, Naomi straddled his legs and ripped the packet open with her teeth then took out the condom, slowly rolling it down his stiff member.

Crawling up further she grabbed onto his length in a firm grip causing him to groan and slowly slid it into her soaking wet channel as Seth gripped on to her hips watching in awe as his cock slowly disappeared into her tightness. He marvelled at the stark contrast of their skin tones that complimented each other so well.

Feeling him situated all the way inside her, Naomi threw her head back and let out a moan, Seth's hands coming up to softly squeeze her ample chest. She began to slowly rock against him and deciding that she was ready, Seth slowly lifted her up and slammed her back down quickly as he thrust upwards. The couple moaned in unison as their bodies joined once again. Seth continued the slow measured action; groaning in ecstasy every time their hips met and Naomi ground her hips down on him. Seth began to up the pace, thrusting upwards, watching as Naomi threw her head back as she bounced up and down on his cock, her arms braced on his chest.

"Fuck baby you feel so good! Yes…yes just like that, move your hips like that." He grunted out sharply. Naomi just continued to rock on top of him, biting her bottom lip as the rocking caused him to hit her G-sport, a delicious spark shooting through her. Seth sat up and cupped her right breast, grabbing and massaging her nipple. Naomi moaned sweetly at his touch, her nipples were a highly erogenous zone for her, she gasped when she felt his mouth close around it. She felt him sucking on it, his tongue flicking against it as he gently tweaked the other in his right hand. Naomi pressed his head closer to her body as she moaned, still rocking against his body. Seth slowly traced his left hand down her sides, past her hip, over her ass giving it another firm smack and rough grab which caused Naomi's walls to clench tightly around his cock, both of them moaning in unison, and slid his hand underneath to wrap her leg around his waist forcing himself deeper into her willing body. He brought his knees up slightly and twisted his hips, thrusting sharply, wincing slightly as he felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades at the sudden movement but fuck he was lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Mmm, babe…shit you're really good at this." Naomi said in short pants.

Seth lifted his head from her breast and chuckled, "I aim to please beautiful."

Suddenly his face grew serious as he grabbed her face with both of his hands, stilling his movements, gazing at her face. Naomi squeezed around him to let him know that she was frustrated at him stopping but all that served to was cause him to groan but still no movement.

"Seth…"

"Wait…just, let me have this."

Seth knew that he may never have her like this again, in actual fact he still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that she was here on top of him and he wanted to savour it for as long as possible. His eyes scanned her face, groaning softly as she sucked in her bottom lip, his thumb gently tugging it down as he leaned in to suck on her bottom lip. He pulled back and watched as she licked her lips and looked him square in the eye, the electricity charging between them, Seth pulled her face towards him as he leaned, giving her the most deep and soulful kiss he could muster, hoping to convey what he truly felt for her in that kiss. Their tongues slid together so smoothly as if they had kissed a thousand times before, Naomi submitted to his dominance and melted into the kiss. Her thighs squeezed him tightly as he turned them both over so that he was hovering over her, their bodies still connected.

Seth gently rocked inside of her as he kept his weight off of her. It was like looking at a masterpiece; her hair was spread out around her, she was panting and moaning quietly, her body moving with his. He could feel himself breathing heavily, his mind working hard to hold back from pounding her into his mattress, telling him to appreciate this moment.

"You're so gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself Rollins." She replied teasingly.

Naomi inhaled sharply and moaned loudly as Seth snapped his hips suddenly, "Okay okay you're a freakin' Adonis, just stop messing around and fuck me!"

"Hmm I think I'd rather make love to you." Seth smirked as he leant down and gave her a kiss, hooking his right arm under leg and lifting it over his shoulder, admiring her flexibility.

"Please." She begged.

"As you wish."

With that Seth pulled out and slammed back into her with the perfect amount of force. Moaning at the feel of her slick wet pussy, he pounded in and out of her, his eyes squeezing shut at the intensity of the sensations. The sounds of their moans echoed around the spacious room.

Naomi could feel his balls slapping against her every time their bodies met, thrust for thrust, turning her on even more, she moaned loudly, stretching her neck allowing Seth to duck his head to kiss and lick at the smooth line.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." He breathed into her neck, his harsh thrusts not letting up for a second. He was so close but there was no way in hell he'd come before her. Normally he'd be able to last far longer but the enormity of the situation, the overwhelming nature of finally being inside her set all his nerves on fire.

"Col…I'm close, please fuck me harder!"

Grabbing her other leg, Seth placed it on his shoulder and leaned forward so that his entire frame was pressing against her folded frame. Holding his weight on either side of her shoulders, he raised himself in a slight plank position and hammered away. The new position allowed him to slide in deeper and he almost came then and there.

"Touch yourself for me baby." Naomi slid her hand down and began to furiously rub on her clit, he watched as her fingers went to work on the sensitive bud. "Yes that's it…shit your so god damn hot, I could watch you all night work on this tight pussy."

Naomi threw her head back, shutting her eyes and moaned in delight. His dirty talk was getting to her, she was almost there she could feel it…just a little more…

"Trinity." Her eyes snapped open at the firm commanding voice, her eyes connected with Seth's large brown ones. In that moment, all she could feel was they, their slick sweat soaked bodies sliding against each other.

"Come for me." At his command she let out a scream, her eyes squeezing shut, her legs shaking as her orgasm tore through her body like a bolt of lightning. She could feel Seth continue to frantically pound into her, his grunts echoing in her ear. She moaned as she felt him move inside of her, her body still riding the waves of her orgasm. Naomi wrapped her arms around Seth's neck forcing him to look up and press his lips to hers in a panting kiss. Pulling back, he threw his head back as his own orgasm rushed through him, his essence spilling inside the condom he wore. She watched as the muscles in his neck drew taut, admiring the look on his face as he swore loudly. He really was hot.

Bringing her legs down gently, Seth slowly and carefully pulled out of her, somehow having the presence of mind to slip her pumps and slumped onto his side breathing heavily, his mind dazed.

"Holy…_shit!_" he said excitedly, panting to regain his breath back. He turned to his right, his eyes meeting Naomi's. Wordlessly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a slow, gentle caring kiss; her hand coming up to cup his face, slowly stroking through his beard. They pulled apart slowly with Seth dropping a few pecks on Naomi's lips as she smiled happily, letting him do so.

"That was amazing, _you're _amazing."

Naomi closed her eyes with a contented moan when Seth pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm I know, I was born this way." She said smiling.

Seth chuckled, shifting on to his back so that Naomi could lie on his chest, her head resting below his chin, her arm wrapped around his waist, her leg tangling with his. The pair laid there in silence for a while basking in the after glow of their actions, words unspoken but both feeling_ it_ in the room.

Seth lazily stroked his finger up and down Naomi's arm, silently pulling the covers over the both of them upon feeling goose bumps on her arm; she curled into him tighter.

"Trin…?"

He felt her sigh.

"This can never happen again."

* * *

><p><strong>*fans self* *gulps down glass of ice cold water*<strong>

**I have to say I surprised myself here. I had *ahem* "fun" writing it. Let me know what y'all think? Once you calm you're breathing down that is *evil smirk***

** Also can we talk about Naomi kicking butt with one hand tied behind her back, despite not picking up the win?! And Seth curbstomping everyone and standing tall?! Heart eyes!**


End file.
